Let Me Be
by x.songbird.x
Summary: Songfic: I used a song that I wrote myself, so reviews and advice are gladly accepted. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATHS. :: made into a collection :: songbird's back! ::
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Bones. But I **_**do**_** own the song.**

**Ok. So this whole songfic thing is new to me. Plus, I'm using a song that I wrote all by myself. YAY ME. :D So yeah. The song is called **_**Let Me Be**_** by, well, me. The lyrics are a bit awkward in places, but without further ado, here it is.**

**_WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH_**

----------------------------------------------------------------

_As I sit here,_

_ All throughout time_

_I shed a tear,_

_For you're no longer mine_

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat at home, still dressed in black, nursing a beer and listening to slow, soft music. The past few days had come and gone in a blur. Her and her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth, were chasing a murder suspect. The man led them into a trap, and at the last moment, Booth shielded Brennan from a bullet and ended up taking the fatal shot right to the heart; he died instantly.

_A giant wave of regret_

_Crashed down on the shores of my mind_

_Now my thoughts are soaking wet_

_And they're unable to unwind_

"I never got to tell him," she whispered to herself. "Why? Why him?" She called out. No answer came from the empty apartment. A tear slid down her cheek as she admitted for the first time aloud, "I loved you, Seeley."

_But the world, the world moves on_

_It keeps turning without me_

_They don't care that you're gone_

_They just let me be,_

_Let me be…_

Everyone had given her their condolences. They said they understood how she felt. Yeah, right. She'd lost everything: her mother, her brother, and soon, she'll lose her father to the death penalty. And now, the one person who promised he'd never leave her has gone, and she's all alone in this big, uncaring world.

_Eyes shining with released tears_

_Hair hiding my face_

_I remember all the years_

_They said it was just a phase_

_But we knew we had more_

_Than just a simple friendship_

_And now I'm filled with remorse_

_My balance of emotions beginning to tip_

Angela swore that they'd get together in the end; that they'd get married and live together forever. Brennan had secretly hoped she was right. She'd always wanted to tell him, but was too shy and scared to do so. But now, it was too late.

Letting the tears fall freely now, she kept repeating in her mind, _I love you. Please, tell me this didn't happen, _hoping somehow that it was all a dream and that she would wake up in her office with her partner smiling down at her; but it wasn't, and she didn't.

_But the world, the world moves on_

_It keeps turning without me_

_They don't care that you're gone_

_They just let me be,_

_Let me be…_

Her CD player turned off automatically and Brennan was thrust into a silence that seemed to last a lifetime. At any moment she expected his familiar knock to rattle through her apartment; it never did, and it never will.

_I don't want to move on without you_

_But I know I must carry on_

_There's no one that I can run to_

_Because of the fact that you're gone_

_I'll never again see the smile on your face_

_Or see the look of love in your eyes_

_Never to feel the warmth of your sweet embrace_

_Now I'm all alone, knee-deep in my lies_

She told everyone that she'd be fine. It would pass eventually, and that she'd be back to work in a few days. Brennan knew it was a lie. Even Cam could tell she wouldn't be back in less than a week. She just felt so empty, like something valuable had been stolen from her. And in a way, that statement was true.

_But the world, the world moves on_

_It keeps turning without me_

_They don't care that you're gone_

_They just let me be,_

_Yeah, they just move right along_

_They go on without me_

_Uncaring and withdrawn_

_They just let me be_

_Let me be…_

After what seemed like ages, Brennan fell into a restless sleep, a sleep that was filled with nightmares and discomfort. And every time she woke, she expected to feel his warm arms wrapped around her. But all she felt, was the icy grip of loneliness…

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Sadness, I know. And like I said, the lyrics are a bit awkward. This is my first song that I wrote without any help, so give me some credit. Reviews are welcome and are rewarded with a virtual, yummy cookie.**


	2. Home

**Disclaimer: Just read the one from the previous chapter and you get the idea.**

**AN: So. Another kind of depressing songfic. I decided to make this a series of songfics. I'm not committing to anything, just making a small collection. Enjoy!**

**Song: Home .:. Artist: Dixie Chicks**

* * *

Everyone told me that it wasn't wise; that if we got together everything would fall apart. Our partnership would dissolve into nothingness. I guess they just thought I was no good at holding a relationship.

_I mistook the warnings for wisdom  
From so called friends quick to advise  
Though your touch was telling me otherwise_

I couldn't let you through to me anyway. I couldn't let you see that I was weak and needy. If I did, you might run, just like everyone else has. And I couldn't lose you.

_  
Somehow I saw you as a weakness  
I thought I had to be strong  
Oh but I was just young, I was scared, I was wrong_

Oh yes. I was wrong…

_Not a night goes by  
I don't dream of wandering  
Through the home that might have been  
And I listened to my pride  
When my heart cried out for you  
Now every day I wake again  
In a house that might have been  
A home_

Damn you, Seeley Booth. You've made me love again, and that's something I thought I'd never do, and that I _promised_ I'd never would. It always ended with me getting hurt or left. But you were different. I should have accepted your offer. Stupid me. Stupid, incompetent me.

_Guess I did what I did believing  
That love is a dangerous thing  
Oh but that couldn't hurt anymore than never knowing_

_Not a night goes by  
I don't dream of wandering  
Through the home that might have been  
And I listened to my pride  
When my heart cried out for you  
Now every day I wake again  
In a house that might have been  
A home  
A home_

So now I'm all alone again in this God-forsaken excuse for an apartment.

_Four walls, a roof, a door, some windows  
Just a place to run when my working day is through  
They say home is where the heart is  
If the exception proves the rule I guess that's true_

I'm sorry I said no. The way the life drained from your eyes as the one syllable word left my mouth. Two lives, two destinies, one mistake. When you left, I thought that you would come back eventually. That was a year ago. Please come back, Seeley. _I love you_.

_Not a night goes by  
I don't dream of wandering  
Through the home that might have been  
And I listened to my pride  
When my heart cried out for you  
Now every day I wake again  
In a house that might have been  
A home  
A home_

My home has left forever.

**Songbird's back, babay! Haha! :D Review, pleeeasse!**


End file.
